


Shenanigans

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long successful hunt, Sam and Dean get nice and drunk in the bunker. Sam being as drunk as he is gets nice and confident and starts hitting on you, leading to some interesting developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I realise I do lots of Dean fics. Lots and lots and lots. Soooo I’ve mixed it up a bit and done a Sam one! It’s not a request I’m afraid, just something I’ve been working on. It’s a tad short but I could always do a part 2 if you guys enjoy it. Hope you like it! - Emma xox

It had been a long day for you and the boys. After taking out as many vampires as you could imagine, you had finally made it back to the bunker. Understandably, after the stress, Sam and Dean got completely and utterly smashed. 3 bottles of whiskey later and you watched Sam and Dean play an interesting game of ispy. 

“I Spy…with my lil eye…something begninning with…” Dean slurred. “Ti.” 

“Ti isn’t a letter.” Sam snorted, bursting into laughter. Dean quickly followed suit. You’d been ill recently so had avoided the alcohol. Instead you had the pleasure of watching from a sober perspective. It was quite something. 

You stand up, drawing the attention of the guys. “I’m going to make a pot of coffee. Ok?” 

“Sure thing sugar tits.” Dean giggled, making Sam burst into fits of laughter again. With a sign, you walk to the kitchen, ignoring the manic laughter coming from behind you.  
Half an hour and one pot of coffee later, the guys were sober enough to form proper sentences. Dean was talking about something and you were listening, when you felt something on your leg. You leant down to feel what it was and found yourself with a handful of foot. When you looked up at Sam, you found him staring directly at you. Before you can look away he winks, a grin spreading across his face. You feel your face flush slightly and look away quickly. You can’t help but look back again and find him still staring. 

“Sammy. Why are you staring at (y/n)?” Dean asks, sounding confused. 

“Yeah Sammy. Why are you staring at me?” You ask, smiling. Sam shrugs without saying anything and keeps staring. 

“Alright then.” Dean mutters, turning to you. You look at him and start talking, feeling Sam’s gaze on you. 

“So I vote we have a day off tomorrow, do some food shopping and have a look for another case in a couple days?” You suggest and Dean nods, taking a sip of coffee. “Sam?” You ask, looking at him for a sign of agreement. All you find however is him still staring at you. Then it changes. He stares you directly, making sure you’re watching him, then moves his eyes. He looks towards the hallway where his bedroom is, then back at you. You glance over, to see if there is anything there but see nothing. Looking back at him, you see him wink again, then repeat the eye movement. This time he jerks his head slightly in the same direction, indicating you should go there. You hesitated, unsure of what to do and where to go. Was he actually hinting at what you thought he was?

“I’m…urr…off to bed.” You say, cutting Dean off. You weren’t focused on him anymore anyway. 

“Oh. Alright.” Dean says sounding disappointed. “Sammy? You staying?” 

“No…” He says, his eyes still on you.” “I think I’m gunna go too…” 

“Well then. Super.” Dean mutters, standing and leaving the room. Not looking at Sam, you stand and walk towards the corridor to his room. You can hear Sam stand up and follow you, suddenly feeling his arms around your waist as you walk. You place your hands over his and walk with him, feeling him press into you and rest his head on your shoulder. When you get to his room, his steps back from you and lets you open the door and walk in. As soon as you are through the door he steps in behind you and slams it shut. Practically picking you up, he turns and takes you with him, pushes you against the door and stares into your eyes. 

“Dude. What is going on?” You ask quietly, slightly unnerved by his unwavering eyes. Without saying a word, he ducks his head and kisses you lightly, waiting for a reaction from you. You feel yourself freeze, unsure what to do. Slowly, you relax and find yourself kissing him back. When he feels you returning the kiss he sighs into your mouth and runs his hand through your hair, pushing you firmly against the door. 

“(y/n)…” Sam moans into your mouth, pressing the hand that isn’t in your hair onto your hip. His fingers slide up your shirt and you shiver against his cold touch. You had no idea where this was coming from but you weren’t complaining. You slid your hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense under your fingers. In one swift movement he picks you up and carries you towards his bed, throwing you down on your back. You bounce a couple of times before stilling, staring up at Sam through your lashes. He slowly removes his t-shirt, then moves towards you. You lift your arms and let him pull yours over your head. Miraculously, the top doesn’t get stuck on your head or in your hair. That would have quite successfully killed the mood. 

Throwing your top to the side he climbs on to the bed, crawling towards you on all fours. His arms either side of you, you find him straddling your legs. He sits back and unbuttons your jeans, slowly pulling them down your legs and discarding them with your top on the floor. You start to fumble with the buttons on his jeans but he grabs your wrists and pushes them back, pinning them gently against the pillow. 

“Sam.” You mutter, moaning slightly when his lips press against your neck and move down to your chest. You arch your back trying desperately to press against him, to feel his skin bare against yours. 

“(y/n).” Sam mutters into your hair, his face back up by your neck. 

“Mmmhmm…” You manage to say. 

“I would…love to have the sex with you.”

“Ok. You’re too drunk.” You say, wriggling out from under him. 

“What?” He whines, pulling a sad face.

“Oooh no. No puppy dog eyes.” You say, jumping off the bed and pulling on your clothes. “If you remember this in the morning come find me and we will give it another go.” You say, winking at him. 

“Remember what?” Sam mutters in response, sitting on his bed watching you dress. 

“Well if you remember, let me know.” 

“Oh you’ll be the first.” 

“Swell. I’d best be off then.” You say with a grin, walking out his room and shutting the door slowly behind you. God damn that was difficult to do. God damn you were so bloody frustrated. As you walked to your room you try and convince yourself this was the right thing to do. You reach your room and instantly jump into bed and curl up in a ball. You knew you wouldn’t sleep a wink. You’d just be too damn nervous overthinking everything and waiting to see if Sam would knock on your door in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! Hope you like it :) xox

The next morning came with bright sunlight shining into your eyes. You blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light and checked the time. It was just past 2 in the afternoon, you had slept way later than expected. Then, you remember what had happened last night. You remember how Sam had acted, how you had gone to his room and how it had almost gone somewhere you never expected it to. You replayed the events over in your head. How it had felt to have his lips against yours. He took complete control and boy did that turn you on. The feeling of him slowly removing all your clothing…just…it was all too much. 

“Stupid.” You say to yourself, remembering how you’d stopped it all. Clearly Sam was too drunk to remember anything. There is no way he would find you today and give it all another go. 

Then, as if he knew you were thinking about him, there was a knock on the door and his head poked through. 

“Hey, can I come in?” He asks with a small smile.

“Urr, yeah sure.” You say, attempting to cover yourself up with your blanket. Whenever you get drunk you tend to give up when it comes to pyjamas, so you had just stripped off your clothes last night and slept in your underwear. Sam sits on the chair next to your bed and looks at you for a couple of seconds before talking. 

“So…last night was weird huh.” At this your heart sinks. He hadn’t wanted it after all. 

“Sam…look…”

“I mean, I don’t remember a thing.” Sam continues quickly, cutting you off.

“…you don’t?” You ask cautiously. 

“It’s all a bit of a blur really.” Sam says, standing up from the chair. He removes his shirt, revealing the rather tight white t-shirt underneath. He lays the shirt on the chair, and perches on the end of your bed. “So do you remember anything?” 

“Oh you know, bits and pieces.” You lie, trying to stop your irritation from showing. 

“What blurs…do you remember then…?” You prompt, trying to get some information out of him. He couldn’t have forgotten everything. 

“Well.” Sam says, scooting closer to you on the bed. “I do remember a few things.”

“Oh?” 

“Like, I remember something along the lines of this.” He says quietly, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Your breath catches in your throat, maybe he did remember. 

“Uh…what else…?” You manage to say. 

“A bit of…I dunno…this maybe” He says next, slowly pulling your blanket off of you revealing your near naked self. 

“Really? Any more…?” 

“After then it gets a bit blurry. I think, if I really dig through my memories, I can just about work out what happened next.” He whispers, taking hold of your hands and pulling you up. You find yourself standing incredibly close to a topless Sam, shivering slightly at the cold air. He keeps hold of your hands and pulls you to the door, spinning you round. He walks you backwards until you are pressed against your cold wooden door. 

“So…this ringing any bells?” Sam asks quietly, his face lowering towards yours.

“There are…there’s some bells ringing.” You stammer, your eyes flitting between his and his lips. 

“How about…” He starts, but stops when his lips meet yours. Still holding your hands, he brings them up and pins them above your head against the door. He kisses you deeply, pressing his body against yours. You feel yourself moan involuntarily into his mouth and he somehow manages to press himself closer to you in response. 

“Mmmhmm…I definitely remember this.” You mutter into the kiss. 

“Shut. Up.” Sam replies. He runs his hand down your body and rest on the top of your thighs. You place your hands on his chest, feeling his muscles tense under your touch. You move your hands down and hook your thumbs in the loops of his jeans, pulling his hips crashing into yours. This time it’s his turn to moan as you slowly grind your hips against his. This seems to be too much for him to handle, and he steps back suddenly. 

“I’m starting to think you were lying about not remembering last night.” You say with a sly grin, laughing at Sam’s smirk. 

“Oh trust me, last night is not something I could easily forget. Oh what was next…oh yes.” Then just like last night, he picks you up and drops you on the bed. He stares down at you, his intense gaze making you shiver slightly. Just like last night, he is on the bed on his hands and knees, moving his way up towards you. He starts to kiss up your body, starting at your thighs, moving to your hips, stomach, chest then neck. While he kisses your neck you sigh and fumble at his jeans. Damn belt…why couldn’t you get the bastard thing off?! 

“Having a bit of trouble?” He whispers into your ear. 

“I will get this fucker off.” You say in a determined voice. You wiggle out from under him and stand next to the bed. “Get up.” You order, and Sam does as you say.

“Maybe you should tell me what to do more often. It’s hot.” Sam says, pushing his body against yours while you inspect his belt.

“Is this a fucking chastity belt or what?” You grumble, making Sam laugh. However he stops abruptly when you drop to your knees. 

“Now I like where this is going.” He mutters, winding his hands into your hair. 

“I need to get this damn belt off fi…aha!!!” You exclaim, pulling the belt out of the loops and throwing it across the floor. You hear Sam’s breathing quicken as you unbutton his jeans and pull them down his trousers. He steps out of them silently and kicks them out the way. You kiss up his thighs, just above the waistband of his boxers, anywhere except where he desperately wants your mouth to go. When he finally realises you’re just teasing him, he half groans half growls, pulling gently at your hair to let you know he wants you to stand up. 

As soon as you’re standing again Sam sits on the edge of the bed and places his hands on your hips, pulling you towards him so you’re standing over his lap. Realising what he wants, you move your leg up and he impatiently pulls you onto his lap so you’re straddling him. His hands are running down your back and through your hair, holding you as close to him as possible. Your kisses are urgent and leave you gasping for breath any time he moves to nip at your neck. When you move to his neck, you find a sensitive spot just below his ear. He hisses and shivers when you nibble there which only urges you on.

“(y/n)” He moans, leaning into you as you move your lips down his jaw. 

“Hey! (y/n)!” You hear from literally right outside your door. Before you even have a chance to dismount Sam, Dean bursts into the room mid-sentence. “Have you seen Sam…” He trails off when his eyes lock on you and Sam. In only your underwear. On your bed. With you on Sam’s lap. 

“He’s here.” You say simply, watching as Dean adamantly looks anywhere except at you. 

“Right. Well.” He says, standing awkwardly in the entrance of your room staring at the ceiling and swinging his arms by his side.

“Bye Dean.” Sam says.

“Yup.” He replies, turning and hurrying out of the room.

“So where were we?” Sam asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Just before he leans in to kiss you again, you hear a rumbling noise. 

“Was that you?” You ask, amused.

“No.” He scoffs, kissing you gently. Then, you hear the rumble again. You break the kiss and lean back.

“Can we go and have breakfast?” You say with a smile. Sam nods sheepishly and releases his hold on you so you can stand up and get dressed. Sam follows suit, pulling on his clothing. You grab his hand as he reaches for his belt though.

“What?” He asks, looking confused.

“It saves time later.” You say, winking at him. 

“Clever.” He says with a grin, following you out of your room towards the kitchen. 

“Are you dressed now?” You hear Dean call from the kitchen. 

“Yes. It’s safe to come out.” You reply. 

“I could have gone my whole life without seeing that.” Dean grumbles, walking out of the kitchen and slumping down into a chair. 

“Yeah well don’t come into my room after food.” You say. “You’ll see even more than your poor little brain can process.” 

“Oh god don’t go there.” Dean cries. 

“Don’t you want to hear how I plan on doing your brother in all ways imaginable? Him on top. Me on top. Sideways. Upside down perhaps. Who knows what will happen.” You list off, grinning as Sam bursts out laughing and Dean promptly gets up and disappears off into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com :)


End file.
